Software programs are being developed to take into consideration accessibility to the program for all individuals regardless of any disabilities. To provide a standard against which accessibility can be determined, accessibility checklists containing accessibility standards have been created. The accessibility of a software program is tested against these accessibility checklists. In the case of Java-based software programs this testing is often performed by a manual process using standard accessibility programs.